


In Another Life

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mind Games, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco regrets telling Luna that he loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aria Diamonds' "Maybe in Another Life, I Could Have Loved You" Challenge on the HPFC forum and the February 5th Prompt of the Day on Hogwarts Online II.

"If you love me so much, why are you leaving me down here?" Luna asked.

Draco's face burned, and he looked away, looked around, looked anywhere but at the girl he was allowing his family to keep locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He should have known it was stupid to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't even blame her for asking – why _would_  he leave her here if she mattered to him the way he kept telling her she did. Did she really not matter at all? Or was it just that his family mattered more?

Did he really love her?

Yes. He was sure he did know the answer to that last question, and it was most certainly yes.

"If things were different," Draco said, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could, "I wouldn't leave you here. If things were different, you'd already be out. If  _I_  were different, I'd have let you go by now. In another life…"

"Maybe in another life, I could have loved you," Luna interrupted softly.

He reeled as though he had been hit. "Yeah? You know that you're only playing mind games with me when you tell me all that... 'in another life' shit... Is that supposed to make me feel better somehow?" His lip curled and he clenched his fist against the urge to give Luna a good, hard slap across that too-serene face. That was what he got for showing her some sort of vulnerability. "Because it doesn't."

"It wasn't meant to do anything." She sounded as quiet and calm as she ever had. "It was just the truth. In another life, I could have loved you, but it's quite hard to love someone who's letting you stay locked up in a dungeon, you know."

"Yeah…" Draco sneered. "Well, that 'other life' sounds nice, doesn't it? Maybe the 'other life' me and the 'other life' you can go run away and live happily ever after, is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is."

Draco snorted, and turned away, starting up the stairs to the door that would lead him back to his good Malfoy life, to try to forget about Luna in favour of thoughts of the Dark Lord.

"Draco?"

He had almost reached the top step, and he turned back to look at her. " _What_?"

"Even in this life, I love you a little bit," she said. Draco looked down at her, holding her gaze for a long moment, then turned and left

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
